Weasley's Nigth Club
by MariSeverus
Summary: La vida parece ser muy feliz, en el club de los gemelos Weasley. Dentro, Hermione y Snape quizás, se conoscan mejor.
1. ¡Empieza la fiesta!

Bueno, otro fic que me surgió viendo algo. Espero que les guste. Saludos y besos.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

**Weasley's Night Club**

_Todos sean bienvenidos_

* * *

Severus Snape, caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts con mucha curiosidad. Escuchaba un extraño bullicio proveniente de una de las paredes adyacentes a la sala de menésteres. Con mucha paciencia, caminaba hacia ese lugar, imaginándose a los tantos incautos que podría atrapar. Se detuvo frente al lugar de donde provenía el ruído ensordecedor. ¡Seguramente era una fiesta! ¡Cuántos puntos no quitaría!

En un suspiro, recorrió ambos pasillos existentes en ese lugar y no encontró nada. La música seguía saliendo, además de las risas de muchos chicos y chicas. ¿Quizás otros?

- ¡Son unos maravillosos muchachos!- mencionaba Sprout con una sonrisa, mientras Neville Longbottom intentaba descubrir, qué eran los bocadillos servidos en aquella bandeja redonda de la mesa.

- ¡Unos excelentes estudiantes sin duda alguna!- graznaba Hagrid con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Reía y sus botas, hacían temblar el suelo por el que pisaban.

- Bien, sean bienvenidos a la noche de entretenimiento. Mi hermano George, ha preparado una noche fabulosa para todos ustedes- Sonrió Fred con suavidad- esperamos lo disfruten.

Todos los presentes aplaudían, mientras George entranba en escena. Las luces, se dirigieron a su persona. Usando su vairta, su voz lograba alcanzar muchos espacios.

- Seguro será un gran show...- mencionó Albus Dumbledore mientras observaba al gemelo Weasley.

- ¡Muchas gracias a todos por asistir!

Severus no lograba entenderlo. ¿De dónde salía esa música horrible y esa voz que fácilmente se le hacía reconocible? Continuó su investigación. ¡Tenían que estar cerca! Mientras caminaba, dio con algo sospechoso. Los cuadros, iban hacia algún lugar en especial. ¡Todos se movían! Sin detenerse mucho, comenzó a caminar hacia los pasillos, donde los personajes de los dichosos cuadros, cruzaban.

La música se hacía cada vez más estridente y desagradable. Habían algunas luces al final de un pasillo y las risas, se hacían más claras. Allí andaban los Weasley seguramente.

Llegó hasta la puerta y con unn suspiro de frustración ante el ruido, la empujó. La puerta tenía un letrero que decía en letras grandes y de colores "Weasley's Nigth Club" ¡Los atraparía a todos y les bajaría tantos puntos, que no sabrían cuantos les deberían al colegio!

Para su sorpresa, el salón era enorme. ¡Había comida, bebidas y mucha gente reunida! Longbottom estaba a un lado, probando la comida sobre una mesa. Ginny Weasley estaba tomándose algo, que no precisaba y ¡Harry Potter estaba charlando con Hermione Granger!

Con un enojo, a punto de estallar en sus sentidos como un enorme volcán, Severus cruzó aquella puerta. Sus pasos briosos, se sintieron en el lugar y todos, se voltearon a mirarlo.

Snape, los observó también y notó, ciertos aspectos. ¡No sólo, habían allí estudiantes, sino, maestros!

- Hola Severus- sonreía Albus con una bebida- ¿Vienes a unirte a la fiesta?

- ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?- preguntó Snape con curiosidad y estupefacción.

- Es un club.

- ¡De eso, ya me di cuenta!- dijo el enojado profesor, quien viera a George en la tarima haciendo un acto de entrenimiento.

- Nos reunimos aquí a finales de exámenes, para celebrar- dijo Dumbledore y Severus, se sentía como un estúpido.

- ¿Y por qué, yo nunca lo supe?

- Por que creí que no te interesaría.

Mientras Dumbledore sonreía, Severus Snape se sentía como un idiota. ¿¡Cuanto tiempo, habían estado reuniéndose allí y, jamás se lo habían mencionado!? Abochornado y enojado, Severus pensaba irse del lugar.

- Quédese profesor- era la terrible voz, de la "yo lo sé todo- Granger"- todos son bienvenidos. Incluso los fantasmas.

Severus se quedó helado. ¡Hasta los fantasmas lo sabían y él no! Soltó un quejido de frustración y pensaba irse, pero Hermione insistía y le sostuvo una de las mangas para que se quedara.

- Acompáñenos por favor.

No tuvo otra opción que aceptar. Con un suspiro, la acompañó hasta la barra y se sentó con ella. Fred la atendía y con una sonrisa, observó a Snape. Severus, sin embargo no hizo más que mirar hacia la mesa.

- ¿Algo que desee tomar, profesor Snape?- sonrió el joven.

- No voy a tomar nada- le espetó y Fred se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Qué bueno que está aquí!- sonrió Hermione. Severus se mostró aprehensivo y no la observó- ¡Sin duda, se va a divertir mucho!

- ¡Yo no vine a divertirme!- le dijo él y Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- Todos los que vienen, se divierten y siempre regresan- dijo ella. Llevaba en sus manos un vaso de algo que lucía de color rojo. ¿Acaso Granger bebía?

- Granger, ¿Qué es eso?

- Un vaso con una bebida.

- ¿Qué bebida?

- No sé, pero está deliciosa. Fred, dijo que me gustaría y el caso es, que no he podido para de tomarla. Al principio, no quise aceptarla. No suelo, beber estas cosas.

- Sí, se le nota que no suele hacerlo. Pareciera ebria.

- ¿Ebria? ¡Yo estoy feliz!

Snape se mantuvo en silencio, mientras miraba a su alrededor. El club tenía muchas mesas, una tarima, sillas, una barra e incluso monos que hacían de entretenimiento. ¿cómo no se había fijado antes?

- Profesor, por favor... quédese un rato. Se divertirá.

- Granger.. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

- ¿A mí? ¿Nada?

- Cortesía de la casa- sonrió Fred, contestando la pregunta de Snape.

El hombre se levantó para contemplarla. Seguramente estaba ebria y terminaría, llevándola a la enfermería con promfey. Aunque, la mujer, también estaba allí dentro. Tomó su rostro con las manos, buscando evidencia de ebriedad. En realidad, sus ojos, ya estaban lo suficientemente perdidos.

Mientras la revisaba, Hermione alzó la cabeza y le dio un beso. Luego de ello, se rió, mientras Severus estaba perplejo. Negó con la cabeza e iba a hablar, pero ella le dio otro beso.

- Eso, también, es cortesía de la casa- sonrió Fred.

* * *

Saludos y besos.

M&S


	2. ¡Margaritas!

Severus trataba por todos los medios, de quitarse a Hermione de encima. Ella estaba divertida, sonriéndose, por todo lo que Snape hacía. Los gemelos en la barra, limpiaban las copas y observaban lo que Hermione intentaba hacerle.

- ¡Ya basta, Granger!- decía Snape y Hermione, sonreía como si fuera un chiste muy gracioso- ¡Quédese quieta!

- Tengo que ir al baño, espérame Severus- dijo, tuteándolo. Snape, se mostró perplejo y ladeó la cabeza hacia los gemelos.

Hermione entraba al baño, apenas caminando. Severus entendió, que lo mejor era salir de ese insano lugar. Mientras caminaba, se había encontrado con Dumbledore.

- ¡Detene esta locura!- dijo, tratando de hablar más alto, que el espectáculo en la tarima.

- ¿Por qué, Severus?

- ¡Granger, está medio ebria, por los pasillos! Muy pronto, todos, van a terminar como ella.

- Bueno, Granger no sabe beber es cierto- dijo Dumbledore- los gemelos no debieron darle esas bebidas.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que piensas decir?- preguntó el hombre con confusión.

- Allí viene ella, será mejor que te vayas- le dijo el director, con diversión. Snape, no lo dudó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Hermione de todas formas, lo alcanzó al tiempo. Con una sonrisa, se detuvo junto a él y le miró sin preocupaciones. Snape, intentaba no ser víctima de sus tonterías en estado de ebriedad.

- Granger, regrese a su sala común- le dijo, pero ella seguía intentando besarlo. Una y otra vez- ¡Granger, ya basta!

Ella, era muy insistente. Le obligó a sostener su cuerpo, para poder alcanzarle y poder besarle. Sin ningún tipo de permiso expreso, ella le daba un beso apasionado. Severus intentó apartarse, pero se resbaló y con unas sillas y terminó en el suelo de aquel salón. Hermione seguía sonriendo, mientras observaba las oscuras orbes del profesor de pociones.

Severus no dijo nada, no debía moverse o ella entendería algo que no era. Permaneció mirándola, mientras ella hacía lo mismo. Con una sonrisa enorme, ella volvió a besarlo. Intentó distraerla con algo, pero no tenía sentido. Al separarse, ella estaba sonrojada y se le podía ver el estado de ebriedad. De todas formas, era apreciable, su habilidad para besar. Continuó con la jovencita, encima de él y sin quererlo, sus manos estaban sobre uno de sus glúteos. Hermione le miró con una sonrisa y un rostro de sorpresa.

- ¿Tan lejos, quiere ir?- le preguntó y Snape, negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

- ¡No sabe lo que está diciendo!- le dijo, pero Hermione seguía sin escucharle algo- ¡No me acostaría con una alumna!

- Su mano, me dice otra cosa- le dijo ella con una voz juguetona. Bien, era el momento de apartarla de si.

- Levántese Granger- le dijo y Hermione, negó con la cabeza.

- Usted comenzó...- le dijo con una voz infantil y Snape, la levantó a la fuerza. La sostenía y sus pies, no tocaban el suelo. La dejó lentamente en el mismo y, se disponía a irse.

- Regrese a su sala común, o váyase a la enfermería antes de que vomite- le dijo Severus y se perdió por un pasillo.


	3. Resaca

Estaba en su despacho, visiblemente irritado. Hogwarts celebraba fiestas a las que ni le invitaban. Pero ese no era el asunto, el problema era que los estudiantes bebían adentro y a Dumbledore, no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Y Hermione Granger. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer, semejante show? Tuvo miedo de simplemente, pensar en ello. Albus era un irresponsable.

- Entonces...hacen fiestas a escondidas- dijo con un suspiro, amargado- me parece tan gracioso. Dumbledore seguramente ha perdido la cabeza.

Quién quería perder la cabeza, era Hermione. Con un suspiro de frustración, trataba de calmar su dolor de cabeza. Pero nada peor, que una resaca, antes de estudiar.

Cómo si ella supiera, que solo estudiaba y no iba ni a una fiesta. Ron sonreía aún, pensando en la cara de sorpresa de Snape, mientras se enteraba de que no lo habían invitado a una fiesta que Hogwarts realizaba desde hacía tanto tiempo.

- Es hasta gracioso. Estaba tan petrificado, que parecía una gárgola.

- ¡Ya es!- rió Dean y Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- No se rían tan fuerte, es molesto y me duele- dijo y Ron continuó riéndose. Harry inspiraba, imaginándose su rostro de enojo.

Y no se equivocaba. Snape iba directamente al despacho de Dumbledore a quejarse por todo lo que había visto y experimentado. ¡Eso tenía que ser una locura! Eso debía ser detenido en ese mismo instante.

¡Darle bebidas a los estudiantes!

- ¡Albus!

- Lo sé Severus. Sé a qué has venido.

- ¡Es una locura! ¡Una estupidéz!

- Es solo una fiesta para que los niños se entretengan.

- Eso no es una fiesta para niños, eso es un lugar para beber y luego, para enfermarse. ¡Incluso patrocinado por los profesores.

- Bueno, nos gusta el esparcimiento. Al principio, cuando descubrimos el club, quisimos erradicarlo, pero resultó muy divertido.

- Claro, con alcohol y Granger queriendo desnudarse e insinuándose.

- Eso fue un pequeño accidente. Ya le he pedido a George Weasley, que arregle ese pequeó detalle que se nos ha salido de las manos.

- ¡Tienes que estar loco! Granger vuelve a beber de esa forma y seguro vomitará. ¿Es que no puedes controlar las cosas, por una vez en tu vida? Francamente, eres muy permisivo y todo se te escapa de las manos.

Albus meditó y miró a su profesor de pociones con un suspiro. Seguramente se había divertido tanto o más que Hermione. Lentamente, esbozó una sonrisa y Snape, lo miró de mala gana. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

- Estás celoso de que no te invitáramos.

- No es cierto.

- En realidad, pensé que te negarías y por ende no lo hicimos. Con un poco de tiempo, supuse que lo descubrirías y así fue.

- Es que hasta los fantasmas lo saben.

- No es su culpa. El evento estaba divertido. Fred sabe animar.

- ¡Y lo reconoces! ¡Es hasta triste todo esto!


End file.
